1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fastening arrangements and, more particularly, to an improved arrangement that facilitates installation from one side, that is self-supporting after insertion, and that does not require the use of special tools during installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various fasteners are known, including single-sided installation fasteners also known as "blind" fasteners. Blind fasteners include hollow wall anchors and toggle bolts. Additionally, blind fasteners are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,900,205, 4,765,787, and 3,709,088.
While these arrangements may be generally suitable for their intended use, they are complex in structure, encroach on clearances, require large access space, require special handling tools, are difficult to assemble and install, and/or are not capable of disassembly. Additionally, they are not generally suitable for the clamping together of objects such as the side walls of adjoining enclosures; e.g., bays of switchgear for the electrical power distribution field. In such an application, it is desirable to have relatively large clamping areas. Additionally, due to the presence of components and supports, it is desirable to have a fastening arrangement that does not require the use of special tools or a large access area for installation.